Horror
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Tinka thinks Ty is cheating on her, but that is not what horrifies her the most in the end. Number 65 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Horror

Summary: Tinka thinks Ty is cheating on her, but that is not what horrifies her the most in the end. Number 65 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

The first time it happened, Tinka found it strange.

It was a quiet evening in the Hollywood penthouse that she shared with Ty, her boyfriend of five years and her husband of three. The blonde was in bed, dressed in a cherry red nightgown, sketching new ideas for her fall clothing line. She was in the middle of adding feathers to a design for a possible cocktail dress, when Ty walked into the room.

"Hey, baby," he greeted, tossing his fedora hat aside. "Sorry I'm late again."

"It is okay," Tinka replied, cheerfully, as she looked up from her sketchbook. "How was work?"

"Good," Ty said, hanging his leather jacket on a nearby hook. "I finished recording the last song for my next album."

"That is wonderful to hear," Tinka said with a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower now," Ty said. He sent his wife a seductive look and asked, "Wanna join me?"

"Go on without me, I took one before you got home," Tinka answered, returning the seductive look with one of her own, "but once you finish your shower, we can have a little fun in bed if you want."

"Can't wait," Ty said with a smirk.

Tinka giggled as she watched Ty pull his cell phone out of his pocket and place it onto his night stand. He winked at her, before he made his way into their shared bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Ty had only been in the shower for a few minutes when his phone started vibrating. Tinka put down her sketchbook and reached for the phone on the nightstand. She pressed a button, hoping to take a message for Ty, when she saw that he received a text message, which said:

_Ty_

_I'm glad we decided to meet up at my place._

_Don't worry, Tinka will never find out as long as we're careful._

_See you tomorrow, same time._

_CeCe_

Tinka stared at the text message and wondered what Ty and CeCe were hiding from her. The first thing that came to her mind was that Ty was having an affair with CeCe, but, being a reasonable and understanding person, Tinka did not jump to conclusions. After all, Ty was her husband and CeCe was one of her best friends. They were two people in her life that would most likely never betray her.

Nevertheless, she was still curious as to what Ty and CeCe were concealing from her and wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

The next day, while Ty was at a meeting with his manager, Tinka went out to lunch with CeCe. They both ordered grilled chicken wraps at a small café downtown and sat across from each other at a table by the front window.

"It is wonderful to see you again, CeCe," Tinka said. "It has been quite a while."

"Yeah, we live such busy lives," CeCe agreed. "You're a successful fashion designer and I'm a choreographer on _Shake It Up! Los Angeles_. It's surprising that we can meet up, considering how often our work schedules conflict."

"Ty is very busy as well," Tinka mentioned as casually as she could. "He has been coming home late recently…and that is quite unusual."

CeCe raised her eyebrows in an attempt to look surprised, but Tinka did not miss the look of alarm on the redhead's face when she brought up the fact that Ty had been coming home from work later than usual.

"Yeah, well, that's the life of a successful rapper," CeCe said with a laugh. "How is work for him lately? Is he working on a new album?"

"Well, that is what _he_ says," Tinka said, masking her frown with a smile.

"I'm sure he's doing well," CeCe said, confidently. "He loves what he does."

"Yes, but he also loves spending time with you and Rocky, just like old times," Tinka said, her voice sugary sweet. "It has been a while since you two spent some time with him, right…you know…with his busy work schedule and all."

"Yeah, it's been a while…" CeCe said, reaching for her mocha latté.

After that, Tinka did not get any more information out of CeCe. Once they finished their lunch, the two friends bid each other goodbye and returned to their respective workplaces. As Tinka went back to her clothing boutique, she endured the pain that CeCe caused through her deception. How could someone so naive do something so horrific?

* * *

The second time it happened, Tinka blew a fuse.

It was the same day that Tinka met up with CeCe for lunch. Günther was at the front of the boutique that he co-owned, _Betwinkle Mania_, surveying the new employees as they interacted with their valuable customers. Tinka, he believed, was in the back office, processing order forms after returning from her lunch with CeCe.

However, rather than processing the order forms on the computer, Tinka was searching for more evidence that confirmed CeCe's deception. She accessed Ty's e-mail account, having known the password, and came across a new e-mail message from CeCe, which said:

_Ty_

_I think Tinka is on to us._

_Better not let your guard down!_

_See you tonight._

_CeCe_

"So, those two deceiving goat butts _are_ up to something!" Tinka snarled, loudly.

"Watch your language, twin sister!" Günther scolded, having just appeared in the open doorway.

"Forgive me, but I suspect that my so-called faithful husband is having an affair with your slutty wife!" Tinka accused, glaring at Günther.

"I would prefer if you do not call my wife such a name," Günther suggested, calmly, "and why would you suspect such a thing? Ty would never betray you and CeCe would certainly never betray me."

"Oh, I have my evidence, dear brother," Tinka said, feeling tears build up in her eyes. She had never felt so betrayed in her entire life and by two of the most important people in her life nonetheless. Ty's infidelity caused her nothing but excruciating pain, and she silently questioned what she could have possibly done to cause their relationship to fall apart.

* * *

The third time it happened, Tinka nearly got caught.

It occurred on the same day that Tinka discovered the last two messages. She was in the kitchen of the penthouse, putting leftovers from dinner into the refrigerator. Ty was watching a basketball game on TV, after coming home early from work for once.

Tinka turned to the sink to wash the dishes, when Ty's phone vibrated from its place on the kitchen counter. Suspecting that it was another message from CeCe, Tinka reached for the phone to view the message, only to discover that the message was not from CeCe.

_Ty_

_You are not doing a good job with being sneaky__._

_My sister is getting very suspicious._

_It is becoming more difficult to cover your blunders__._

_One false move and she will catch you._

_Günther_

Tinka gasped and slammed the phone onto the kitchen counter in disbelief. It was bad enough that her husband and one of her best friends were going behind her back, but the realization that her own twin brother was covering for them made her blood boil. The last thing she needed was a trio of deceiving goat butts.

Suddenly, Tinka heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. She quickly turned on the faucet and occupied herself with washing the dishes.

When Ty entered the kitchen, he swiped his phone off of the counter and said, "I have to go, late night business meeting!"

Tinka did not say anything as Ty bolted out of the kitchen. When she heard the elevator doors ding, she sighed and closed her eyes in misery. She had a strong desire to confront her deceivers, but had no idea how and when to do so.

* * *

The fourth time it happened, Tinka nearly threw up her lunch.

It occurred the very next day. She left for work before Ty did but, after a few hours of working, Tinka decided to take the rest of the day off. She wanted time to think about how to confront Ty and CeCe about their infidelity, and Günther about his sibling betrayal. She left the boutique, stopped by a fast food joint for a quick lunch, and then returned to the penthouse.

Ty must have been in a hurry to leave for work that morning because when Tinka arrived back at the penthouse, she found Ty's phone sitting on his nightstand in their bedroom. What was worse was the new message that was in its inbox, which said:

_Ty_

_I called Deuce like you told me to do._

_He said he would love to join us._

_Can't wait for tonight!_

_CeCe_

As Tinka reread the message, she silently questioned what CeCe could possibly invite Deuce to do with her and Ty. Then, a sickening thought crossed her mind.

Threesome.

"Those dirty little yak heads!" Tinka cursed, before she quickly closed her mouth in an attempt to prevent herself from vomiting.

The blonde bolted into the master bathroom and flung open the toilet seat. She stared at the inside of the porcelain bowl, until she felt her stomach settle. When she felt like her lunch was not going to force its way back up her throat, she exited the bathroom and stared at Ty's phone in her hands.

Tinka growled as she threw the phone and watched as it harmlessly bounced off the carpet. She could not believe her own brother and friends would betray her. Her desire for revenge burned deep within her heart and she was determined to avenge those who stabbed her in the back, starting with her own husband.

Her precious betwinkler sparkled from its place on her nightstand, which caught the blonde's attention. She then glanced at Ty's side of the bedroom, which was sparkle-free compared to her side, and smirked as a devious plan formed in her mind.

* * *

It took all afternoon, but Tinka had finally finished what she considered to be her masterpiece of the year. If someone did her wrong, she would do them worse, and she knew that when Ty saw what she had done, the look of horror on his face and the pain he would endure as a result of it would be ten times more excruciating than the pain he caused her through deception.

Every inch of Ty's side of the bedroom was covered in sparkles, including his nightstand, his dresser, his lamp, his closet door, his mirror, and his side of the bed. Every single item of clothing that belonged to him, including his expensive leather jackets and his large fedora hat collection, was coated with a variety of sequins and rhinestones. Glitter was splattered all over his music awards and trophies that he neatly kept in a glass display by the window.

Tinka smirked at her work from her place in the doorway, before she stepped back and shut the bedroom door. As she made her way to the living room, she imagined how horrified Ty would be once he saw what she had done to his belongings, and she laughed evilly. If it was one thing he despised, it was his things coming in contact with her betwinkler. She knew that he would flip once he saw the state of his things, but Tinka could care less. She got her revenge and was now prepared to file for divorce.

When the blonde entered the living room, she was taken aback by the colourful balloons, streamers, food, presents, and large group of people waiting for her.

"Surprise!" the group exclaimed, happily.

Tinka's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of her family and friends in the living room. Ty smiled at her from his place at the front of the group. Behind him were Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, Günther, and Dina. Even both of her parents and her in-laws were present, beaming at her.

"Happy birthday, baby," Ty said, giving her a hug.

"Oh, my, goat!" Tinka cried, surprised. "That's today?"

"Yeah, I don't blame you for forgetting," Günther said. "After all, you have been quite busy lately at the boutique."

"But we certainly didn't forget," Ty said, warmly.

"Yeah, Ty came to me a few weeks ago and said he wanted to throw you a surprise party for your birthday," CeCe explained. "Good thing you were busy lately or we probably wouldn't have been able to pull it off and fly everyone out here from Chicago."

"Yes, there have been several instances when you nearly found out about it," Günther added, "and that would have ruined the surprise."

"Thank you!" Tinka said, hugging Ty. She mentally scolded herself for thinking that her friends would betray her. She felt even more stupid thinking that her own brother and husband would stab her in the back. Her theories had been wrong; everyone had secretly gotten together to plan a surprise birthday party for her. She shook her head at her idiotic assumptions and smiled happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Deuce asked the group. "Let's get this party started!"

"Yeah, let me just give my girl her present first," Ty told everyone.

"Oh, what is it, Ty?" Tinka asked him, eagerly.

"Let me go get it," Ty said, separating from her. "I hid it in the pocket of one of my leather jackets in the bedroom closet."

Tinka instantly paled as Ty disappeared into the hallway. She was so taken aback by her surprise party that her plan for revenge on Ty had slipped her mind momentarily. Now that her memory was refreshed, she looked petrified and her eyes widened in horror.

CeCe obviously noticed this because she said, "Tinka, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Tinka did not even have time to reply because she was interrupted by an angry shout from down the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SIDE OF THE ROOM!?"

Eighteen down, eighty-two to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
